The poem Challenge (or the waste of our time)
by Coral Potter
Summary: Read! and vote vote vote!
1. Default Chapter

Coral here. This fic is about ………… Nothing! cause it's not a fic, it's a poem challenge! Since this first chapter has to be about something I'll tell you all about my friends and me.  
  
Spoiler's ahead!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. If I did, Hitomi would stay on Gaea and marry Van. Dilandau would STAY Dilandau, if you know what I mean, and get a job on a demolition crew. And Allen, don't even get me started about what I'd do to him………… I'm going to stop now.  
  
MY RAMBILINGS (or what the challenge is about)  
  
Ok first you need to know: me and my friends always fight about who the best character is on Escflowne. Van of course rules, but they can't seem to figure that out. Dilly does too, if not quite as much as Van but there is a certain Mullet-head and Barbie doll- *Charli and Holly come over and hit her on the head. They start screaming obscenities at her. Coral rubs her head* Ok, ok sheesh. Folken, and Allen. Anyway we decided to let you guys chose. We each wrote a poem about our favorite characters. Now we need you, the reviewers, to chose. Oh, and just so you know, your not choosing the best poem. The have nothing to do with your choice. They are only a waste of time done by us. Chose your favorite character. That's all. So get your votes in!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Van

This is a poem for the greatest character TV has ever seen. VAN FENAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wrote by me. ^_^')  
  
Winged Warrior  
  
Come down to me  
  
On your angel wings  
  
Carry me off  
  
Your garnet eyes  
  
Burn into mine  
  
My angel  
  
Now you're gone  
  
I'm all alone  
  
But I hold you in my heart  
  
One silky feather  
  
All that's left  
  
Except for memories  
  
Come down to me  
  
On your angel wings  
  
1.1 Carry me off  
  
2 You are my angel  
  
I love you  
  
by: Coral 


	3. Allen

Hi it's me Coral. This is the Barb- uh, Allen's poem. Wrote by my friend Holly. Er, she seems to be obsessed with a certain part of his anatomy. (it's only PG folks!) R+R!  
  
The Fling Thing  
  
It hangs so perfect,  
  
Straightened with care,  
  
The one thing he loves,  
  
His long blondish hair;  
  
What do you want me to say,  
  
What do you want to hear,  
  
It's shiny and glowing,  
  
What a beautiful glare;  
  
What would he do,  
  
Without his ego at side,  
  
He should try something different,  
  
But his hair would abide;  
  
Yes it's Allen whom I speak of,  
  
I thought you would know,  
  
Who else could it be,  
  
With that bright blonde aglow;  
  
Who really knows,  
  
What the future will bring,  
  
But right now for the time,  
  
He just wants his "Fling Thing".  
  
by: Holly (Poison Ivy) 


	4. Dilandau

DILLY-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is all I have to say. Since my friend decided to do her own commentary…………. *goes off muttering about friends who take over her job*  
  
Kat: Hey I'm gona write a poem about Dilly!  
  
Dilly Boy  
  
He is Dilly  
  
The crazy one  
  
He calls Burn  
  
For all to fear.  
  
Watch out for  
  
This crazy guy  
  
He might just  
  
Want to catch you on fire.  
  
Here he comes  
  
In a fiery red car  
  
Watch out he  
  
Is going to crash *he hits side of house*  
  
The ambulance is zooming  
  
Up the road they  
  
Take him away  
  
In the back of the vehicle.  
  
He is in the room  
  
And there are some matches  
  
He smiles evilly and  
  
Screams Burn the hospital  
  
The nurse comes  
  
And calls for some  
  
Help. Help comes and  
  
They wrestle Dilly and they get burned!  
  
Dilly runs out  
  
Of the room and  
  
Into his car and zooms  
  
Down the road matches and all.  
  
by: Kat  
  
Kat: Vote for Dilly boy or else I might just send a flame thrower to your house *smiles evilly* *says to self "That's a good idea……"* 


	5. Folken

*sniff, sniff* I might not like him but this poem made me so saaaddd!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off bawling* (BTW it's a Folken poem wrote by Charli)  
  
Feelings  
  
I love you  
  
though I really don't  
  
know why;  
  
And with your  
  
sad, garnet eyes and  
  
silent manor  
  
you make me  
  
want to cry; But  
  
in my  
  
heart I know  
  
1 You'll be happy; When  
  
the angel's open  
  
their arms to  
  
welcome thee.  
  
By: Charli (the Black Dragon) 


End file.
